The Secrets We Keep
by ScoobyDoo8u224
Summary: Jules team doesn't know her whole story but they are about to find out in the worst possible way. A member of the team is hurt. Jules thinks that she should have told the team the truth from the begining. Family is mad and trust is broken but family is still their when you need them most even if they aren't true family. I don't own flashpoint or its charactors or the episode plots.
1. Remembering

Remembering

AN: This just popped into my head and I just had to write it down. This is a Jules and Sam fic. They do have a different story from the show, but Jules will still be part of the SRU. On with the story.

_Flashback_

Julianna Callaghan P.O.V.

_"Jules please be careful, I know that you can take care of yourself, but I still worry." Sam said._

_"Sam, I will be fine I have six amazing guys watching my back every day on the job."_

_"Jules, none of them know about me. They think that you're a single mother with a dead-beat husband." Sam said._

_"Sam, Sadie and I will be fine we're in hiding. No one knows the truth but Greg Parker my boss, he didn't even tell his best friend Ed Lane the truth. You need to focus on the threat to us, so you can come home and help me raise our daughter. I love you Sammy."_

_"I love you to Jules Stay safe for me and tell Sadie I love her." Sam said._

_"I will goodbye Sam."_

"JULES, JULES, JULIANNA CALLAGHAN." "The debrief is over you should go home to Sadie." Greg said.

"Sorry Sarge, I kind of spaced out there for a second."

"Jules, when is the last time you had a chance to talk to him?" Greg asked.

"Too long Sarge, he checked in a week ago and told me that he and his team took out the person that was a threat to us, but he was doing one last mission with his squad, he said that it should only take him a month to complete it."

"Well then the team might just get to meet him, and you can finally stop worrying about if he will make it back to you." Greg said.

"Yeah its been so hard to keep this from the team for so long."

"They'll understand your reasons." Greg said.

"Greg I'm scared she won't remember Sam, she hasn't seen him since she was born six years ago when we were forced into hiding."

"Don't you show her pictures of him?" Greg asked.

"Yes but, that doesn't help her form a connection with him."

"He'll get to meet her in a month worry about it then and focus on taking care of Sadie for now." Greg said.

"Thanks Greg you always know how to put me at ease. See you tomorrow Sarge."

"Goodbye Jules." Greg said.

"When I got home I was rushed by a six-year-old that was happy to see me."

"She thought that she wasn't going to see you before she went to bed." Nat said.

"Thanks for watching her for me Nat."

"Well you know I can't stay away from my favorite niece Jules." Nat said.

"Yes, but Nat you don't get anything in return."

"JULIANNA BRADDOCK stop with that nonsense right now, you have given me a place to live, let me help raise my niece, and you have made my older brother the happiest man on the planet." Nat said annoyed.

"I tried to speak but she didn't let me."

"Jules I couldn't have asked for a better sister in-law. You work at the SRU and are wonderful mother to Sadie." Nat stated.

"Thank you Nat I needed to hear that, I guess I am just so tired."

"I'll get Sadie ready for bed tell her good night and get some sleep." Nat said.

I did as Nat said because I was so tired I decided not to argue with her. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Natalie Braddock P.O.V.

It was so hard not to tell Jules that Sam was coming home earlier then he told her. Sam had called me to tell me that he would be on a plane that came in tomorrow in the afternoon. He wanted to surprise her, and I tried to change his mind telling him that Jules didn't like surprises if he couldn't remember. The plan was for him to meet her at SRU headquarters right as her shift ended. Greg of course was in on the plan as he had to tell Winnie to keep it secret. I had a bad feeling about it, but I wasn't sure why, so I shook it off as nerves.

Sam Braddock P.O.V.

I couldn't believe that my family was finally safe, it had taken me almost seven years to take out Raider.

Flashback

_Raider started by sending me pictures of Jules working, I was so worried that I got my Dad to end my first tour two months early. When I got off my flight I got a taxi and gave him the address to our house. When I got there she wasn't home yet I got worried after midnight and was about to leave the house to go and look for her when she opened the door and saw me. _

_"Sam? What are you doing here, your not supposed to be back for another two months." Jules said. _

_I didn't answer her but I did wrap her in a bone crushing hug and kissed her like I lost her. Jules was the one to break the kiss. _

_"Sam I love you to but I can't breathe." Jules ordered._

_"Sorry Jules its just that I got a picture of you while you were working with a threat written on the back."_

_"Sam you know that I can take care of myself right?" Jules asked._

_"Yes, Jules, I know that but that doesn't mean that you can handle this guy he has connections everywhere."_

_"Sam he was probably just trying to scare you okay." Jules said calmly._

_After Jules calmed me down we got __reacquainted. I got shipped back out a couple months later but was sent back in July so I could be there when Sadie was born. I got to hold her for an hour and then I got an urgent call saying I was being deployed again. Thats when thing's got worse I got another photo of Jules but this time with Sadie going for a jog with a jogging stroller. The note on the back was signed by Raider the guy that we're after. I called Jules and told her that she and Sadie needed to go into hiding because he was not warning me this time. Sadie was only Six months old at the time she went into hiding but it wasn't hard when your Dad loves his family and only grand daughter. He promised me that he would help Jules and Sadie stay safe and when I was done he told me that he would honorably discharge me so I could raise my family._

That was almost seven years ago and now I'm on my way home to Jules and Sadie. I won't be leaving them to fight ever again. I heard the boarding call for my plane, I was on my way home. I had booked the next flight back from Afghanistan which was going to be a long flight, but the flight to Toronto was going to be twelve hours. I got comfortable in my seat and tried to sleep, but I was to excited because I was finally done and going home to my family.

The Next Day

Greg Parker P.O.V.

"Rollie if you have the shot take it." No sooner had I said that then I heard the sound of a rifle going off and the subject was down, but only after he had taken down one of our own. Rollie was then taken by SIU to be interrogated and the rest of us were on the way to the hospital to check on one of our own. When we got to the hospital an unknown person was standing by our team mates bedside.

Ed yelled, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

AN: I think you guys can figure out the person that is injured. Anyway, hope you guys liked the chapter. Leave a review on what you think about the story so far, I'll try to get the next chapter up in a couple weeks.


	2. Between Heartbeats

Between Heartbeats

AN: I think you guys should know who is hurt now by the title of the chapter and one of my favorite flashpoint episodes. I hope that I can do this right. God it took forever to write this I had to make sure that I got the dialogue right. Anyway enjoy. Rollie is Taking the place of Sam in the episode.

_Flashbacks_

**Phone calls**

_Team talking to each other_

Unknown subject P.O.V.

**"Ed Lane. It's Ed Lane that I want."**

**"Okay, okay. Let me start working on that." Greg said.**

**"I laughed, working on that?"**

**"Well, yeah, he's out of range. I gotta track him down."Greg stated.**

**"He's standing right next to you."**

I prayed for God to forgive me.

2 Hours Earlier

Julianna Callaghan P.O.V.

Rollie asked me, "Eight – is that enough?"

"Yep."

"Jules you still have Santorini blue on your hands." Rollie pointed out.

"Rollie you're the one that thought it would be funny to paint my hand instead of the wall."

"You asked me to help you paint you didn't say it had to be the wall, you should have known that I would do something to annoy you." Rollie said with mischief.

"Rollie now I don't have enough to finish the last room in my house and by the way the paint is called Santorini Sky."

"Don't worry Jules I'll get you enough paint, so we can finish the room." Rollie said.

"I don't think so Rollie I'll just ask Nat to help me finish."

"Oh, come on Jules don't you trust me?" Rollie asked with a little hurt in his voice.

He gave me a look that was a mix between puppy dog eyes and mischievous. "Yes, Rollie I do with my life not with finishing my house."

Sarge walked in and asked, "You guys done with the restock?"

"Yeah."

"We're meeting in the briefing room." Greg told us.

"Okay Sarge."

"Jules, how, uh… how are the renovations coming?" Greg asked.

"I laughed, oh. Really good: one room left."

"A renovation ahead of schedule. Wow, you getting any help?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, I was having trouble with a few things and Rollie here offered to help me."

"Really I thought that you wanted to do everything with your own two hands?" Greg asked.

"Well I did but then I had to rework the electrical system and Rollie here told me that he was good with electrical systems."

"Well I bet Sadie will be happy when she can finally live in the house instead of that small apartment that you're renting." Greg stated.

"Yeah, I think that she will."

House of Unknown Subject

Unknown Subject P.O.V.

I grabbed the container of cat food off the top of the fridge and filled my kittens bowl. After that I started taking papers from hidden places and photos off the fridge, I threw them in the sink and burned them. As I watched the papers burn I called a friend and got his voice mail, so I left him a message.

**"Hi, it's Luka. Leave a message." **

**"Luka, it's me. I just wanted to say more than anything, I'm so sorry I had to lie to you. And, thank you. For everything you did… for everything you tried to do. I'll leave a key for you. Take anything you want. I just have one favor to ask."**

SRU Headquarters

Ed Lane P.O.V.

Greg said, "Look at you."

Wordy chimed in with, "Got three hours till vacation. Someone's already on the dock with his fishing rod and his nice, cold beer."

"What? I'm right here for you, buddy. You know why? No "I" in "team."

"That's good. You can take the next crank call, kick some swatter ass before you go." Wordy said.

I was about to answer wordy when my phone rang.

Meanwhile

Plane arrives at airport

Sam Braddock P.O.V.

I was so excited to surprise Jules at work in a few hours and finally meet Sadie. The plane I was on had finally landed after what felt like years but was only hours. I got off the plane and went straight for the front door of the airport to meet my sister, so she could pick me up. I was so glad that I only had a carry on, so I didn't have to go to the luggage belt and waste time. When I got to the entrance I got a text from Greg saying that I should head to the SRU now because they had just gotten a hot call about a Sniper near city hall. I wasn't that worried about Jules because this wasn't her first time going into the line of fire.

Nat arrived, and I told her to drop me off at the SRU. She did as I asked without question. I entered the building and walked to the front desk.

"How can I help you sir?" A woman asked.

"Oh, hi I'm just here to surprise my wife."

"Who's your wife?" The woman asked.

"Jules Callaghan."

"Oh, you must be Sam Braddock, my name is Winnie." She said introducing herself.

"Well hello Winnie."

"Sam the Sarge thought that you might want to see your wife in action, so he left a headset for you, the mic is off, so she doesn't hear you, or the rest of the team for that fact." Winnie said while handing me a headset.

"Thanks Winnie mind if I sit by you?"

"Not at all." Winnie said.

30 minutes earlier

Julianna Callaghan P.O.V.

Greg said, "Okay, I know it's been a long day. It's been a long ten-day shift. A few more hours. Let's just keep it together, okay? Now, three swatter calls in a day. A little hinky."

"Hinky?" Wordy asked.

"Boss, it's starting to feel personal." Wordy stated.

"I hear you Wordy." Greg said.

"Winnie's trying to do some digging around, see if she can find a connection, but in the meantime, what do we do if we get another call?" Sarge asked us for suggestions. Ed was the first to speak.

"If a real call comes in, we split up. We don't want to be jammed up in the wrong end of the city chasing our tails, right?" Ed suggested.

Sarge thought that the splinter unit was a good idea. He placed Wordy in charge of the splinter unit for any unconfirmed calls. Sarge put the rest of us on standby and told us to hit the gym or practice our shooting.

Wordy started walking to the court. "So, what do you guys say? Parking lot hoops? Game of 21?"

Lew asked Wordy, "When's the last time you ever got 21?"

Wordy shot back with, "Afraid of losing to a family man, huh?" While they went to the parking lot Ed got a call and Rollie and I hit the gym.

"How do you think Sarge figured out that I was helping you with the house?" Rollie asked.

"Well Rollie maybe it's because you have blue paint on your ear."

"what how did that get there?" He asked puzzled.

"How am I supposed to know I barely got to paint the room since you spilled it all over the tarp."

"I said I would get you more." Rollie whined.

The PA system suddenly came on, "Team 1, hot call at Nathan Phillips Square."

"That's city hall boss."

Greg Parker P.O.V.

"Winnie?"

"Reports of shots fired. Multiple witnesses." Winnie said.

"Not a prank?"

"No, sir. I've got Inspector Stainton on the line." Winnie stated.

"Let's see what's going on." Ed said.

**"Inspector?"**

**"Sergeant, we got one serious situation here." **

**"Tell me."**

**"One injured: City Hall security guard's been shot in the leg, and we're pinned in here really bad." **

**"How many shots fired?"**

**"Three, four… they're coming every two minutes. Honest to God, we don't know where they're coming from." **

**"Clear all the civilians, four-block radius?"**

**"We're doing the best we can. It's summertime in the city. Greg." **

**"Okay, we'll be right there. Containment is the priority. I'll call you back in three."**

"Winnie, call team 4. All hands-on deck."

Wordy responded with, "Okay, boys, let's keep the peace."

We arrived at the scene ten minutes later. As we exited the car Ed advised us to stay close to avoid becoming targets." Let's get some shields." Wordy advised us to keep our heads down.

"They're pinned behind the car." Wordy said.

"Good eyes Wordy. How is the victim doing, Inspector?"

"He's holding on." The inspector said.

Ed Lane P.O.V.

"Rollie, Lewis, Wordy. Let's give him some cover. Get him inside so the EMT can get to him."

"It's been a nightmare; we got no idea where these shots are coming from." TThe inspector said.

Sarge asked, "And how are we doing on containment?"

"We've evacuated all civilians into the underground lots, but you got people coming in and out of all these buildings." The inspector stated.

Suddenly a shot rang out.

"Ooh." Sarge said and got closer to the armored truck.

"Shooter's active."

"Like clockwork every two minutes." The inspector replied.

"Lew."

"I'm on it. Acoustic locator's gonna nail his position as soon as he shoots again." Lew said as he put up the locator.

The Inspector told us, "Beyond the security guard, there's no other injuries. Thank God this guy's not a pro."

Sarge asked, "Wordy, you get a look at the wound?"

"Yeah. The exit wound's lower than the entry." Wordy answered.

"Means he's shooting from up top."

"Okay, it's a target-rich environment that's almost uncontainable. I got no one to talk down." Sarge asked.

"Any word from counterterrorism?"

The Inspector said, "No, I'm telling you, no chatter, no warning, no nothing. This guy's come from outta nowhere."

Greg Parker P.O.V.

"Okay, Spike, you stay in the command truck. You run all the maps and the intelligence, all information flows through you."

Spike: Copy. Okay, I'm looking at a 300-meter radius on the 3-D. Buildings are dense. Lots of places he can be, lots of angles. We got to try to narrow it down. Find out where the shots are coming from. Locaters are online, so we got ears. Let's see if we can get any clues.

Ed gave the orders, "Wordy, Lewis."

"We'll do witnesses." Lew told Ed.

"All right, you press them for details, I need to know where that shot came from." "Copy", Wordy said.

Julianna Callaghan P.O.V.

"The way the victim fell, did he spin, did he crumple?"

"Any visible shimmers, muzzle flashes, reflection, movement." Rollie added.

"Jules, Rollie, let's break it down. Came from the south. We got a lot of options here. Where would you go?" Sarge asked.

"Clock tower, classic, lots of shadows, good concealment."

"Building under construction, lots of visual distraction…" Rollie started.

Right after Rollie gave his two cents another gun shot rang out. We all ducked behind the vehicles that we were using for cover.

"Whoa, whoa. Buddy must be lucky, or he knows what a sniper locator looks like." Sarge commented.

Ed's response to Sarge, "He's located himself. Ricochet directly through the target to the point of origin."

"The hotel."

"Could be the roof." Rollie said.

"Any of those top floors. A lot of tinted windows."

"Let's start with the roof. Active shooter. We go to him." Ed said.

"Okay. I'm gonna brief the chief. I'll be in the truck." Sarge announced.

Ed: All right use the overhang for cover. How many seconds from his last shot? 

Jules: Sixty seconds. 

Ed: Rollie, grab a shield. Let's go. Go! Go! I'm going to cover you. If you don't think you can make it, wait till he fires again. 

Jules: Copy that. 

Ed: Spike count us down. 

Spike: Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. 

When Spike reached the end of the count down no shots were fired.

Ed:Two minutes, right?

Spike: Copy. Over two minutes now

Ed: All right, he's breaking his pattern. 

Sarge: Maybe we're getting warm

Ed: Or he's moved.

Ed Lane P.O.V.

"Where would you go next, it was you?" Sarge asked.

"Clock towers a no brainer Sarge. Right there. All those vents, visual distractions, clean view of the square, boss."

Greg Parker P.O.V.

"Inspector, the clock tower. I'm gonna need you to lock up the whole southeast quadrant."

Spike: Copy that. 

Sarge: No one in or out. SRU only.

"Consider it got a chopper coming in to sweep the rooftops." The inspector said.

Sarge: Cancel the chopper inspector it's not a good idea.

Julianna Callaghan P.O.V.

Ed: Rollie, Jules.

Jules: Almost there. Somebody opened those doors. 

Ed: We're thinking he's moved, but if he hasn't, you're looking at booby traps, ambush, suicide, suicide by cop. Maximum Caution. Our friend hit a seven-inch target from 400 meters.

Jules: Roof's clear. He's not up here. 

Rollie: But he was. It's a .762. Carbon Striations. He's got an HK G3. That's nasty. Shields are safe, but that'll crack body Armor.

Jules: This hotel has 43 floors. 

Ed: Staiton's got uniforms sweeping the interiors. The rooftops are up to us. Clock towers next.

Meanwhile at SRU HQ

Sam Braddock P.O.V.

"Winnie, I don't like this, I don't think this guy is shooting like he means it."

"Don't worry Sam Rollie is with Jules and they have a shield they'll be fine." Winnie said.

"I hope you're right Winnie because I have a bad feeling about this."

"Sam Jules has been on calls like this before and has come back fine. In fact, a month ago, while she and Wordy were shielding a prisoner that was being extradited back here to Canada, she and Wordy were sprayed by bullets every single one of the bullets went into their vests, She and Wordy worked through the pain." Winnie stated trying to calm Sam down.

"What?!"

"Don't worry Sam Jules was checked out by the paramedics though she did protest they also checked Wordy out as well." Winnie said.

Back at the Scene

Unknown Subject P.O.V.

I was walking down the street to my next position. I had made a mock up of the SRU uniform so that I could get past the lock down and the other officers. I walked up to the officers and gave them orders. "Team 3, I need access."

"we kept the elevator open for you. What a scene, huh? I don't get it. I really don't. What kind of a person would do something like that?" The officer said.

The officer asked me as he led me to the elevator. "Thank you."

"Good luck." The officer said.

After the door closed I started to load my weapon.

Julianna Callaghan P.O.V.

Ed: Rollie, Jules?

Jules: Uniforms are sweeping the hotel. We're heading to the clock tower. 

Parker: Team listen up. We think we know who this guy is. It's the son of the man that Ed shot at First York.

Spike: Wordy, Lewis, how you guy doing on the City hall towers?

Lou: Rooftops are clear. Going to the mechanical room.

Ed: Subject has been confirmed as Petar Tomasic. 26-year-old, Caucasian, dark hair. Rollie, Jules, where are you?

Jules: We're heading up the clock tower. Sweeping floor by floor. Nothing here, Ed. 

Ed: Copy. Wordy, Lou, what's your 20?

Wordy: Clearing the mechanical room. Heading to the East Tower.

Ed: All right, keep talking to us. We got new information on our subject he is a skilled sniper, familiar with urban warfare. If he was missing his mark, he was missing on purpose. Guys, this is a revenge situation. He's after me I shot his father at first York plaza."

Snipers nest

Petar Tomasic P.O.V.

**"I answered my phone when I saw It was Luca."**

**"Petar Tomasic? Petar, it's Greg Parker with the Police Strategic Response Unit. Thank you very much for picking up. Petar? Petar, I think it's important that we start talking." **

**"Why?"**

**"Maybe I can help you if I can understand what you're looking for." **

**"I know what I'm looking for."**

**"Oh, yeah?" **

**"Ed Lane. It's Ed Lane that I want."**

**"Okay, okay. Let me start working on that." **

**"I laughed, working on that?"**

**"Well, yeah, he's out of range. I got to track him down." **

**"He's standing right next to you."**

**"I guess you can see everything, huh, Petar?" **

**"Like you. You can hear everything. You can see everything. Almost."**

I hung up the phone as I aimed for the officer that was minding his own business. This time I wasn't messing around I shot to kill him. "May God forgive me."

Greg Parker P.O.V.

"What do you mean? What does that mean." All the sudden another shot rang out and an officer fell to the ground dead the Inspector was furious.

"Well, we waited till he shot again, didn't we, Sergeant? That kid was 24 years of age. Fresh out of the police academy." The inspector yelled.

"You tell me how we could've prevented that! You tell me!"

"You want to call the chief on this? You call him, you explain it!" The inspector said frustrated.

"No, no I want to settle this thing."

Ed: Confirm team 4 is containing east buildings.

Julianna Callaghan P.O.V.

Rollie: Can't tell where the sound came from. Could be any building in this range.

Jules: He's using these curved walls. Refracting the sound, he's covering his tracks. 

Ed: He's in the vicinity. He's accelerating to get a response and he's targeting law enforcement. He can see me and he's trying to draw me out.

Spike: Boss, if you get him back on the phone, keep him on it; I can try tracking his position.

Parker: Copy that.

"You knew my dad was a cop, right?"

"I thought he was a farmer." Rollie said.

"Yeah, well, before that he was a cop. Remember the tower sniper?"

"Yeah, 40 years ago, guy in a clock tower?" Rollie asked.

"He killed 16 people that day."

"Cops couldn't get to him." Rollie stated.

"They didn't have the tools or the training. When it was all over with, they decided they were gonna do something about it."

"Your kidding. Your dad was part of the first SWAT teams?" Rollie asked incredulous.

"No, he was one of the cops that couldn't do anything. He bought a farm in the prairies and raised me and my brothers away from it all."

"So, I guess he wasn't exactly thrilled that you became a cop." Rollie stated.

"We got to get this guy." All the sudden the coms came to life with chatter.

Ed: Phones dead.

Spike: doesn't matter I got it.

Ed: Where?

Spike: Right there.

Ed: He's on the roof.

Spike: That was locked down. How'd he get in?

Ed: Jules, Wordy, meet me at the southeast corner, Bay and Queen.

Jules: Copy. 

Parker: Oh no you don't Ed you're the target you stay in the van that's an order. Team report in.

Wordy: Leaving City Hall.

Rollie: There's an employee entrance.

Parker: Let's do this fast before he shoots again.

"We kept the freight elevator open for you guys." The officer said.

"Stairwell's been blocked off. No one's been up or down?"

"Not since we locked up. One SRU Officer, that's it." The officer said.

"One SRU officer? Alone?"

"Yeah. From Team 3." The officer said.

Rollie said, "Thanks."

Jules: Hey, Ed, Team 3 on the scene? 

Ed: Negative. Team 4. Why?

Jules: Copper said an SRU went up to the roof. Solo. He said he was Team 3. 

Ed: Jules...

Jules: Yeah, I know.

Ed: Spike, put out an APB. Subject may be wearing an SRU uniform or a mockup identifying himself as Team 3.

Spike: We got reports that SRU entered building southwest corner, Bay and Queen. We're accounted for. Team 4's accounted for.

Rollie: Ed, we're at the roof. We're ready to move in.

Ed: Northwest corner by the air vent. Looks like a rifle barrel.

Jules: Copy.

Ed: Guys, they're going in. Boss?

Parker: Yeah, I'm on my way.

Ed: Lew, Wordy?

Wordy: Almost there. Thanks.

Jules: He's not moving.

Ed: Low and slow.

Jules:Copy. 

Parker: He shot himself. Any signs of trauma?

Rollie: It's hard to tell.

Jules: I think we got him. Police, drop your weapon! Hands in the air or we will shoot! 

Rollie: Show me your hands! Show me your hands! Show me your hands! It's a decoy!

Jules: Where is he? 

Ed: It's a decoy. Fall back. Fall back now! Take cover!

I heard the gunshot right after Ed warned us. I felt the heat of the bullet going through my body as it passed through the upperleft side of my vest. It didn't really hurt until I felt the bullet exit my body. I fell to the ground and found it hard to breathe, I also saw my life flash before my eyes all the happy memories with Sadie and Sam. I started to feel myself fade but suddenly I felt pressure on my wound and heared Rollie yelling at me to not die on him.

"Stay with me, Jules. Stay with me. Don't you give up think about your daughter Sadie she needs her mother to raise her. Fight to get back to her Jules. Stay with me.", Rollie yelled.

Rollie gave me the perfect reason to fight to stay conscious and live even though it hurt more to fight. I was not going to leave my little girl alone. I passed out before we even got out of the building.

Rollie: Officer down! Officer Down! Medic, come now. Jules has been hit!

Spike: Officer down! We need EMS. Bay and Queen SRU Officer down.

Rollie: Stay with me, Jules. Stay with me. Don't you give up think about your daughter Sadie she needs her mother to raise her. Fight to get back to her Jules. Stay with me. We're under fire! Get up here now! Somebody get an angle on this guy! Shots are coming from City Hall.

Ed: Boss, this is about me. I come out, draw his fire, you get her out of the way.

Parker: Negative. Negative. We do it as a team.

Ed: Copy, Greg. Get her out of there. Spike, you and me, West Tower, City Hall.

Parker: Low and tight. Lew, you cover.

Lew: Yup.

Spike: Roof's a grate. We'll get eyes on the mechanical room.

Lew: Keep her sealed off.

Parker: Stay tight. Stay tight. You're gonna be okay. We're getting you out. Keep her stiff. We're getting you out, Jules.

Wordy: Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!

Lew: Easy! Easy!

Rollie: hang on we got you.

Wordy: Come on. Come on. She's clear.

Ed: We've got him. Upper left. Go.

SRU HQ

Right as Jules goes onto the roof

Sam Braddock P.O.V.

"Jules please be careful."

"Sam don't worry they've got him he can't get out of the building he trapped himself." Winnie said.

"Winnie you heard Ed he's an expert in Urban warfare, he probably left already without being seen." As soon as I said that Rollie began screaming about a decoy, then a shot rang out and I heard the words that chilled me to the bone.

"Officer down. Officer down. Jules has been hit." unkown person on radio.

"Winnie looked at me with concern in her eyes."

"Sam you need to stay calm and be strong for your daughter, Jules is a fighter and she is to stubborn to let one bullet keep her down." Winnine said with a crack in her voice.

"Winnie what is the name of the hospital they're taking her to?"

"I'll let you know as soon as they tell me, right now you should call Nat and tell her to pick up Sadie from school." Winnie said as she waved me off towards the front door.

**"I went to call Nat like Winnie said."**

**"Hello Natalie Braddock, speaking." **

**"Nat it's Sam I need you to pick up Sadie from school Jules has been shot."**

**"Oh, my God Sam I'm leaving right now and will see you at SRU HQ."**

She hung up on me before I could tell her that she should meet me at the hospital. Oh, wait I don't even know what hospital she's going to.

"Sam, she's going to Saint Simon's" Winnie said.

"Thanks Winnie but how do I get there?" Just then Nat walked in with Sadie. She looked around and saw me then came running towards me yelling daddy. I leaned down to scoop her up not at all surprised that she had called me daddy I knew she got her mothers smarts.

"Daddy where's mommy?" Sadie asked.

"She got hurt sweetie we need to go to the hospital."

"Is Mommy going to be okay?" Sadie asked.

"Yes, Sadie mommy is going to be fine she's a fighter she never gives up. Nat do you think that you can drive us to Saint Simon's hospital."

"Get in the car Sam I parked it outside the front door." Nat said.

Natalie Braddock P.O.V.

"Winnie can you tell Greg that I'm taking Sam to the hospital, so he can let the team know."

"Already told Greg via text he knows, and the team will be there as soon as they take care of the situation." Winnie said.

"Winnie you're amazing."

Back at the scene

Roland Cray P.O.V.

I had found a good position and had a clear shot. "Rollie if you have the shot take it." I took the shot as soon as Sarge gave me the go ahead.

Ed: Subject Down. Thanks, Rollie.

Rollie: No problem now I got to go for a SIU investigation, but I couldn't let another teammate get hurt on my watch.

I left in the car with the Investigator. I'll meet you guys at the hospital after I'm done.

At the Hospital

Sam Braddock P.O.V.

We arrived at the hospital not long after we left the SRU. I got out of the car with Sadie still in my arms and went to the front desk. "Ma'am can you tell me what room Jules Callaghan is in?"

"That depends on who's asking." The woman said.

"I'm her Husband Sam Braddock and this is our daughter Sadie."

"Okay right now she is in surgery, so you can take a seat in the waiting room, and I'll tell you when she's been placed in a recovery room." The woman said.

"Thank you. I walked over to the chairs and took a seat. Sadie why don't you tell me about how much fun you had at school." Sadie started to babble excitedly about what she did at school, but I was lost in a memory.

_Flashback_

_ "Sam what would you say if I told you that you were going to be a father." Jules asked._

_"I would be the happiest man on earth." Jules suddenly stood up and revealed her belly which clearly had a baby bump. I wished that I could dive through the screen of our video chat and hug her, so I did the next best thing I yelled with joy. _

_"Braddock what the hell are you yelling about." Asked a soldier. _

_"Sorry man I just got told by my beautiful wife that she's pregnant."_

_"Congrats Braddock but it's time to leave this base." The soldier said._

_"Okay. Jules I gotta go I love you and our baby."_

_"We love you to Sam come back home to us soon." Jules said._

"SAM, SAM, SAMUEL BRADDOCK!" Nat yelled.

I was brought out of my memories by my sister.

"Sam the nurse at the desk said that Jules is in room 204." Nat said.

I started to get out of the chair while still holding Sadie who had apparently fallen asleep while I was spacing out. I walked to her room at a slow pace. When I reached her room, I was surprised to see how pale and fragile she looked. "Jules you better not leave me to raise our daughter alone. I was going to surprise you once you got off shift at work, but I guess that might have ended up with me getting punched." I was going to say something else when I was interrupted by yelling.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! A man yelled.

I turned around to see Ed Lane Standing in the door way of my wife's room. That's when he saw that I was holding Sadie. "Nat, I called can you take Sadie for a while." Nat came and took Sadie. I turned back to Ed and asked can I talk to Sargent Parker.

"Greg, you need to get in here." Ed said.

Greg Parker P.O.V.

Ed why did you yell?

"I found this man in Jules room." Ed said.

"Greg Parker it is nice to finally meet you. Master Corporal Samuel Braddock of JTF2, I would like to thank you for keeping Jules and Sadie safe for me." Sam said.

AN: Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. You guys get two chapters in one day and this one took about ten hours to write. Leave a review and tell me what you think. Now I am serious no chapter for two weeks.


	3. Secrets Out

Secrets out

AN: The last chapter was a pain to write as I couldn't find an episode transcript, so I had to put captions on and pause it every single line they said and go back to make sure that I wrote the right person saying it. I won't do episodes that often, but I will do them. On with the story. How does the team react? What is Jules thinking. Oh, and I changed a scene in chapter two between Sam and Winnie. I got a feeling that some people might have been annoyed by how many times I changed the point of view I did that so much last chapter as I am not that good at writing some of the characters, so I figured it would be easier to write as the characters I can.

Julianna Callaghan P.O.V.

I felt so woozy because of the drugs they gave me during the surgery. I thought that I was hallucinating when I heard Sam talking to me. Sam isn't supposed to be back for another month. All the sudden I heard Ed yelling about something, I wanted to open my eyes, but I was so weak that I drifted off into unconsciousness.

Sam Braddock P.O.V.

"Can we not do this in here?"

"Sam's right lets go outside, we don't want to wake up Jules she needs her rest." Greg said.

Ed looked like he wanted to protest but with a glare from Greg he walked out of the room. Greg was the next to leave and I followed him. I was greeted by her team who gave me strange looks.

"Alright everybody this man is going to introduce himself and tell you why he is here I don't want any of you to interrupt him is that clear?" Greg said.

They all nodded their heads and that's when we were joined by Rollie who had a worried look on his face but also nodded as he had heard most of what Greg had said.

"I know you guys are going to be mad but please don't take it out on Jules. My name is Samuel Braddock a Master Corporal of JTF2. I am here because Jules is my wife. She went into hiding because someone that wanted to hurt me threatened her and Sadie's lives. I told Jules that she needed to go into hiding so I could eliminate the threat to her and Sadie. I took care of that threat a week ago but told Jules that I wouldn't be home for another month I was going to surprise her at work and finally meet the guys that have been like a family to her and my daughter. I have also been honorably discharged from the unit but don't tell Jules that I want to tell her myself." I stood silently and waited for the questions to start.

"Does that mean that Jules is not the same person that we know her as?" Spike asked.

"Jules is the same person no matter what her last name is because that is all she changed."

"What do you plan to do now that your home for good?" Spike asked.

"Spike I am going to be a stay at home dad for now, but I might try and find something to do with all my free time."

"One last question will you call us when Jules wakes up?" Spike asked.

"Yes, Spike I'll call you as soon as Jules wakes up."

"Are you going to let Jules continue to do her job?" Rollie asked.

"Rollie if I told Jules that she couldn't be a cop anymore I would be a hypocrite because that would be like her asking me to leave the service."

"I am so sorry that she got hurt I should have gone to her as soon as I realized that it was a decoy." Rollie apollogized.

"Rollie I don't blame you for what happened and I'm sure that Jules doesn't either. Now what happened to the bastard that shot my wife?"

"I took him down which is why I arrived here later than the others, I had to give SIU information on the shooting." Rollie said.

"Thankyou."

"When was Jules going to tell us about her secret?" Ed asked.

He looked pissed off, so I tried to answer in a way that would not make the man hate me more then he already does. "She probably planned to tell you in a month because that's when I told her that I would be back, though she might have had to speed up telling you as I was going to surprise her at work today after you guys got back from the hot call."

"What did she tell you about us?" Ed asked.

"She told me that Greg was like a father to her, you, Rollie, and Spike treated her like she was your little sister, and Lew the little brother who always has great ideas. Ed looked less mad, but he was still a little angry with Jules and me."

"How long have you been away from Jules and Sadie?" Lew asked.

"The last time I saw them was the day that Sadie was born, and I only got to hold her for an hour because I was called back to go on a mission."

"Welcome back Sam I'll be expecting you to call as soon as Jules wakes up." Lew said.

"Can't keep her away from her family. You guys watched her back while I was gone, you guys are also Sadie's family. I know how important family is to Jules."

I looked to see if anybody had any other questions but almost everyone looked happy with the answers that they got. "Now if you guys have any questions for Jules you'll have to wait till she wakes up." All of them started to leave the waiting room except for Ed and Greg.

"Ed go with your family, that's an order. I'll let you know if anything changes because Sam will be the one to tell me." Greg said. Ed looked like he wanted to argue but decided not to.

"Sam she's the toughest woman that I know she'll make it."Greg stated.

"I know that Greg she raised our daughter all by herself."

"Get some sleep Sam she'll still be in that bed in the morning, you were on a flight for a whole night and half the day." Greg said with concern.

"I'm staying here with Jules." Greg looked like he was about to argue but I stopped him. "Trust me Greg sleeping in an uncomfortable hospital chair is not going to be a problem because I can sleep anywhere." He looked at me disbelievingly. "Ask Jules about the weirdest place she found me sleeping when we were dating." He smiled.

"I'll have to remember to ask her about that, goodnight Sam." Greg said with a smirk.

"Night Greg."

I went back into Jules room and sat down in the chair. After five minutes Nat came back in with Sadie who was still sleeping in her arms. "Nat can you take her home and bring her back in the morning when visiting hours start?"

"Yeah Sam don't worry I'll tell the school that she is going to be out the rest of the week." Nat said.

"Is Jules going to be okay with that?"

"Sadie needs to be with her mother and father." Nat said.

"Nat how mad do you think that Jules will be that I tried to surprise her?"

"Right now, I think that she'll be glad that you're here." Nat said.

"Thanks Nat I'll see you tomorrow by then Jules should be awake."

"Night Sam." Nat said.

"Night Nat, I love you Sadie." With that they left, and I settled in the chair after scooting it up right next to Jules bed, I grabbed her hand and put my head down on the bed she was laying on. I fell asleep in that position.

The Next Day

Julianna Callaghan P.O.V.

I woke up groggy and confused but felt like I got hit with a truck. "What happened?" I asked aloud not really expecting any one to answer me.

"You got shot Jules. I thought I told you to be careful." Sam chastised teasingly.

I froze when I heard that voice, he wasn't supposed to be back for another month. I looked up slowly because I was afraid that my head was messing with me. When I looked up in the direction of the voice he was really there. It was only them that I realized that he was holding my hand. "Sam when did you get here you weren't supposed to be home for another month."

"Jules I was going to surprise you after your shift at work ended yesterday." Sam admitted.

"Sam you know I hate surprises, but I think that I might have loved that one." Sam was about to respond when I heard Sadie's footsteps coming down the hall.

"Mommy!" Sadie yelled when she saw that I was awake.

"Sadie where's Nat?"

"Right here Sadie you can't just run to your Mom's room." Nat said.

"Sorry Auntie Nat." Sadie said.

Sadie looked so cute when she was feeling guilty.

"Jules I am going to go call Greg I told him that I would let him know when you were awake." Sam stated as he left the room.

"Okay Sam." I returned my attention to Sadie who was babbling about how her day has been so far.

SRU HQ

Greg Parker P.O.V.

"Spike what's with the paint?"

"Rollie said that Jules only had one more room to paint in her house, so I figured that I'd help Nat finish the house so that it can be ready when Jules gets out of the hospital." Spike said.

"Spike that's a great idea what time should we meet at her house?"

"Don't know I'll text you once Nat gives me the details." Spike said.

"Okay Spike let me know. Just then my phone rang, Hey everybody its Sam." I answered the phone.

**"Sam it's on speaker, tell me you have good news on Jules."**

**"Yeah, she's awake but told me she feels like a truck hit her." **

**"Well that's good to know. We'll be over after our shift is done."**

**"Okay see you then guys."**

I ended the call after that. "Okay team lets get this debrief done and let's get to Jules house, so we can surprise her when she gets out of the hospital."

"Perfect boss Nat's gonna be here in five minutes to drop off the keys to the house." Spike said.

"That's great Spike. Does anybody know the address of the house?"

"I do." Rollie said.

"Rollie you get to lead the rest of us there. We do the debrief quick and follow Rollie to Jules house as soon as we get the keys." I got a chorus of, "Yes sir".

AN: Sorry about the long wait guys the original posting of this chapter was supposed to be May 4th but I had plans. I'll post chapter four by the end of the week and if I don't I'll post a super long chapter in two weeks. Anyway, don't you think what the guys are doing for Jules is so sweet. See you guys in the next one. Read, Review and enjoy.


	4. More Questions and Something Nice

More Questions and Something Nice

AN: Hey guys I hope that you liked my last chapter and I might even start another flashpoint fic after this one is done this one might get a sequel as soon as it is finished which should be a while from now. I do however want to know what you think of another AU fic like this, but it starts with the first episode of the series. What do you guys think leave ideas for this story and the next in the reviews or you can do it via private message. Any way on with the story.

Greg Parker P.O.V.

Debrief didn't take that long and Natalie had dropped the keys off at the front desk before she had gone to the hospital. Spike picked up the keys from Winnie on our way out. All right Rollie lead the way.

"Yes sir", Rollie said as he got into his truck.

"Spike, Lou, Wordy, Ed and I followed Rollie to Jules house which was only a thirty-minute drive from HQ." we all got out of our cars and walked to the front door and waited for five minutes while Spike tried to find the key to unlock the front door.

Ed started to tease him, "Spike try the one that says front door."

Spike responded with, "Ed if there was one labeled like that I would…"

Spike went very quiet and looked down at the ground embarrassed because he just found the key that was labeled front door. We all started laughing at Spikes embarrassment as we entered the house which looked like it was fully furnished. Rollie are you sure she didn't finish the house?

"Yeah she and I were working on the last coat of paint for Sadie's room." Rollie said. He led us up the stairs and opened the second door on the right. "This is going to be Sadie's room and all the furniture for it is in the guest bedroom." Rollie told us.

"So, we just finish the last coat and then come back tomorrow after our shift and arrange the furniture in the room with Sadie's input of course."

I should have known that we would all end up covered in paint. Ed had what looked like a blue mohawk painted on his head by Wordy. Ed got him back by swinging the brush that he had just dipped in the tray in his direction, the paint Ed had flicked at Wordy had somehow ended up on the very tip of his nose making him look like a blue nosed Rudolph. Spike and Lou weren't any better with the paint. Spike had some how gotten it on the back of his hand and before Lou could warn him Spike wiped sweat away from his forehead giving himself a blue streak. Lou ended up with a blue brush stroke on both of his arms courtesy of Rollie. Lou and Spike got Rollie back by putting a paint tray that was almost empty a few feet behind him. Lou talked to him while he waited for Spike to get on his hands and knees behind him. Lou suddenly shoved Rollie and his ass landed right in the paint tray giving him a blue butt. I was so glad that we had put a tarp on the floor before we started painting. Of course, I got more paint on me then anybody else because Ed, Spike, Lou, Wordy, and Rollie thought that it would be funny to dip their hands in paint and leave their hand prints on my shirt. We finished painting the room in forty-five minutes even with all the messing around the guys did. "Everyone listen up, we need to go home shower up to get all the blue paint off our selves then we meet up and visit Jules at the hospital." When we got down stairs Natalie was in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. She looked at us and did not say a word as we exited the house.

Natalie Braddock P.O.V.

It was so hard not to laugh at the guys from Jules team when they came into the kitchen. I kept a straight face and watched from the kitchen window as they all got into their cars and left to get cleaned up. I had witnessed the whole thing and recorded the whole thing as well. I couldn't wait to show Jules and Sam the video as it was hilarious. I called Sam and told him that the house was finished, and the guys would be back tomorrow, but I would need Sadie, so she could tell them where she wanted things in her room. I left the house about an hour later and locked the door behind me.

I went to the hospital and picked up Sadie then took her back to the small apartment. I saw Jules team cleaned up from their paint war on my way out with Sadie. Sadie waved to them as we got into Jules Jeep. I did notice as I closed the car door that Ed had missed some of the blue paint on the very back of his head. I covered my mouth with my hand trying to hide my laugh from the rest of team one.

Julianna Callaghan P.O.V.

It had been about three hours since Sam had called Greg to inform him that I was awake. In that time the doctor had talked to Sam and I telling us all about the medical risks and physical therapy that I would be doing. When I asked how long I would be in the hospital he told me that I could be sent home in two weeks. I was brought out of my thinking by Sam.

"Jules your team is here are you ready for all the questions that they have for you", Sam asked.

"I guess I don't have a choice as the cats out of the bag already Sammy. I was worried if they would ask about what I did before I joined the SRU." Sam didn't like to talk about it for many reasons because he didn't like the fact that I was in the undercover unit. My boss at the time had seen something in me that he thought was a good skill to have for undercover work. I was broken out of my musings by a knock at the door, I looked up to see my team waiting for permission to come in.

"What's the matter scared I'll flat line if I see to many people in my room at once." Sam didn't look pleased at my joke, but the rest of the team just smirked as they entered my room.

"So how long do you have to stay here?", Greg asked.

"Two weeks and then its physical therapy until I'm cleared by the doc."

"Well that's good to know, team one is going to have its second-best sniper back", Greg said.

"Well you know me Greg not even five bullets to the vest can stop me."

"Yeah I thought I told you that you have to buy the drinks next time you get hurt", Greg said.

"Yeah well you know I'm a rebel."

"That you are Jules that you are." Greg said nodding.

"So, Jules is there any other surprises that you forgot to tell us about?", asked Spike.

"Sam and his team have taught Nat and I some techniques that JTF2 uses."

"So, you could take down a guy that is five times your size?" Spike asked with glee in his eyes.

"Yes, I can and have Spike although going through the window with him was an accident. He was kind enough to break my fall with his body."

"Oh, Jules you've got to tell us the full story behind that sometime." Spike begged.

"I will and Sam not one complaint you do way more dangerous things with your team." Sam looked down with shame for wanting to yell at me for not telling him.

"Jules I'm so sorry I should have come back down with the shield as soon as I realized that it was a decoy.", Rollie said.

"Rollie I don't blame you for what happened and I'm sure that Sam told you the same thing I did. This was not your fault the danger we face is part of our job description. So, don't you dare beat yourself up over this that goes for you to Ed."

"But Jules…" Rollie sarted.

"But nothing Rollie the main thing is that I'm alive and here for my daughter and Sam, you did that by applying pressure on my wound until the team could get me out and to EMS."

"Okay Jules." Rollie said still looking guilt ridden.

"I knew Rollie would still blame himself no matter what I said to him."

"Are you the same person that we have been working with or were you putting on a façade?", Lew asked.

"Lew the only thing I hid from you guys was my name and real past, I never changed my personality."

"Were you even a cop before you went into hiding?" Lew asked.

"Yes, I was a cop before all of this happened."

"Can't wait to see you back on the team Jules, get better fast." Lew said warmly.

"Lew you know how I am I hate to be on the side lines for very long."

"Jules…", Ed started. He faltered as he couldn't find the right words to say.

"Ed, I know you feel betrayed I'm sure the whole team does but I did it for my daughters' safety and I know you would do the same thing for Clark if you had to."

"Jules you're right I'm so sorry for the way that I acted towards Sam when I first met him." Ed said.

"Ed, I figured that you would react badly to Sam when you met him although I did expect you to punch him for the stories that I told you about him."

"I thought about it but at the time we were in your room and I didn't want to risk knocking him back into you." Ed admitted.

"Ed is there any questions that you have for me?"

"Yeah, what did you do as a cop before you came to the SRU?" Ed asked.

"That's the one question that I hoped I wouldn't have to answer I thought to myself. I worked a lot of undercover jobs because I could become a completely different person."

"You did undercover work?" Ed asked surprised.

"Yeah before I had more than just Sam in my life, when Sadie was born I told my boss that I couldn't do undercover anymore. Shawn was sad to see me leave the undercover division, but he understood why I left." I was so glad that Sam chose that moment to speack becuase I didn't want to tell them what rank I held.

"Okay everyone its time for Jules to get some more rest so she can get out of here.", Sam said.

The whole team said their goodbyes and left the room with Ed leaving last. I had to stifle a giggle when Ed left the room because he had about an inch of blue paint on the back of his head. "Sam you saw the back of Ed's head, right?"

"Yeah looks like they finished the last room of the house you've been renovating." Sam commented amused.

"Well I'll thank them at the welcome home party they are going to have."

"Yeah Nat texted me saying that the guys will need Sadie, so she can have input on how the furniture is arranged. Now get some sleep Jules two weeks here will be over with faster than you know." Sam stated.

I grabbed Sam's hand as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Three weeks later

Sam Braddock P.O.V.

Jules was done with the hospital as she had to stay an extra week as the doctor wanted to make sure that she was healthy enough to go home. The doctor and nurse had just left a few minutes ago. The nurse was back already with the wheelchair that I was going to use to take Jules to her Jeep. She was about to argue with me when I stopped her and told her that I would tell Greg that she was disobeying the doctor's orders. It took us ten minutes to get to the Jeep.

"Alright Sam lets get to our house.", Jules said.

"Um Jules where is the house?"

"Just type home into the GPS and it will lead you straight there." Jules said.

"Okay. Jules, I love you and Sadie so much, please be careful when you go back."

"Sam you know this isn't going to stop me." Jules said.

"I know that Jules I just worry about you when you go out on hot calls."

"Sam, I have five guys watching my back, this kind of thing happens, and you can never be sure how the day is going to go." Jules said.

"I knew that she was right, but I still didn't like the fact that it happened at all. Jules, I know that, but I can't stop thinking that I might have lost you before I got to see you again."

"Sam, I love my job and I know how you feel how do you think it felt for me waiting to see the soldiers at the door and having to tell Sadie that her Daddy was gone." Jules said almost crying.

"Oh, Jules I know that I just had to get that out before it found a worse way like anger."

"This is why we make such a good team we try not to keep secrets from each other and work related do not count." Jules said cheerily.

"Darn you got me their Jules."

At the House

Julianna Callaghan P.O.V.

"Sam do you see what I see?"

"Your team outside our house with a strange blonde woman?", Sam asked.

"Sam that woman would be Donna Sabine she's filling in for me while I recover."

"You know her?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, we worked together way back when I still did undercover work. She was my partner for all the assignments I accepted." I walked straight up to Donna and hugged her tight, when I let go the team was staring at me like I'd grown a third head.

"Donna don't tell me you forgot to mention that we worked undercover together as partners."

"Jules I was only told that I was filling in for an officer named Callaghan and last time I checked yours is Braddock. Did Sam do something stupid to make you divorce him?" Asked Donna.

"No nothing like that just had to do it for safety reasons, I'll tell you later. I mean what was the last case that we worked?"

"JD, I believe it was the last case that you worked with me before you found out that you were pregnant." Donna said.

"Oh yeah, I remember I saved your ass from falling off the top of the building."

"You took your dam time I was hanging onto the ledge by the tips of my fingers." Donna said mockingly.

"Donna I had to make sure that the coast was clear, and I grabbed you and pulled you up."

"Yeah after you told them that you would take care of the body." Donna Grumbled.

"We were so lucky that they didn't want to make sure that you hit the ground."

AN: I know that I told you guys that I would post Sunday and I didn't lie just posted later then I wanted to. But what do you guys think of Donna and Jules knowing each other? And what is case JD well that won't be reviled in this story, but it will in the sequel. Also, wasn't the painting scene so what would happen if this occurred in the show? See you guys next week with chapter 5. I was wondering what you guys would think of a prequel to this story of how Sam and Jules met along with the work that Jules and Donna did together or just a bunch of one-shots that explain some of the things that they mention in this series? Any way thanks for reading.


	5. The Team Learns More About Jules Past

The Team Learns More About Jules Past

AN: The last chapter was so much fun to write. I was laughing so hard while writing some of the scenes. Enjoy the story. I do not own the song it belongs to the writer and singer of the song, if you want to listen to the sang it is called Dancing in Between. Oh, I also did some editing on the other chapters fixing grammar errors and adding some things in so, go back and read them if you want the full story because it does affect the plot later in the story.

Greg Parker P.O.V.

The team and I were waiting outside Jules house, so we could welcome her home. I had even asked Donna to come because I wanted her to meet Jules who she was filling in for until she got back on her feet. Donna was good at everything we put her through and she also understood that she wasn't taking Callaghan's spot forever. She knew that when Jules came back she would be leaving the SRU unless a spot on another team opened. I was brought out of my thoughts when Jules Jeep stopped in the drive way and she got out. The first thing she did when she got out of the car was march straight up to Donna and pull her into a hug. The whole team was stunned and couldn't move for what seemed like hours but was only minutes. Donna and Jules were so deep into their conversation that they had forgotten about us. I cleared my throat to get their attention.

"Donna why did you never mention that you had a partner when you went undercover?"

"Well you asked about the undercover assignments that I had taken over the last two years. I haven't seen Jules since she left the undercover unit that we were assigned to.", Donna said.

"Well then why didn't you recognize her name when we used it?"

"Greg I never told her my maiden name, so she only ever heard Shawn call me Braddock.", Jules answered.

"Well that's all I need to know."

Julianna Callaghan P.O.V.

After Greg was done asking questions I glanced at Donna and saw mischief in her eyes.

"Jules did you ever tell them about the song you wrote when you were scared that Sam might not come home?" Donna asked with a smirk on her face.

"Donna no they don't know, and I don't even have a guitar anymore."

"Oh, really because I've been carrying yours around in the back of my car since you forgot it at the station one night." Donna stated grinning evily.

"Donna I am not gonna sing that song. I'm not that good anyway."

"She's just being modest we always asked her to play songs at any parties that we had at the station." Donna said.

"Yeah, I left it because someone thought that it would be funny to hide it as a prank before I left the undercover unit."

"Don't look at me Jules I knew better than to touch your guitar partner." Donna said a little scared.

"I know I scared Jimmy half to death after he almost broke the neck."

"He wouldn't look at you for months without shivering, what'd you do to him?" Donna asked.

"That Donna is a secret that you'll never get to know, but back to my guitar where was it?"

"It was in Shawn's office." Donna stated.

"Huh I wondered why he told me that I would come back to the undercover unit. No, I am not singing."

I looked to Sam for help but he was smiling.

"Jules one thing that I missed while I was gone was your singing." Sam said sweetly.

"Sam, I haven't played in years."

"You never seemed to need practice when you played the guitar you sang to me." Sam stated.

I knew it was hopeless to try and avoid it, but I didn't want the guys to know about my song writing. I looked around and the guys were all looking at me waiting for me to give in. Fine Donna go get it. Donna fist pumped and ran to her car. She came back so quick I thought she teleported. She held out the guitar to me.

I took it from her hand and started to tune it. I strummed it a few times to make sure that it was tuned. I then slung the strap around my shoulder and started to get comfortable strumming the strings. Then I began to play the opening notes to my song.

_Got so scared it made me cry_

_The world took me for a ride_

_Got so scared it made me laugh_

_Tickled my pride_

_Now I'm dancing in-between_

_Cause I got nowhere to hide_

_Romancing the seams of my battered-up insides_

_Wonderful is the falling of a broken dream_

_Written on the cover of a New York magazine_

_I'll stomp my hands, Jo baby, I'll clap my feet_

_Cause there is always another first man to beat_

_Dancing in-between because I got nowhere to hide_

_Romancing the seams of my battered-up insides_

_Dancing, oh, in-between_

_Dancing in-between_

_I'm the fool, got no scene, tangled up in this god dam in-between_

_I made the break, so baby pass the wine_

_Just wasting all this precious time_

_Dancing in-between_

_Dancing in-between_

_Got so scared it made me cry_

I looked up to see all the guys stunned while Donna was crying at the beauty of the song and Sam was giving me a look that told me it was the most beautiful song that he had ever heard.

"Jules when did you write that?", Sam asked.

"I wrote it the first time you were deployed to Afghanistan."

"Jules that was so amazing why'd you hold out on us for so long?", Lew asked.

"I never had the time to get another guitar and I kinda stopped writing songs after I had Sadie all my focus was on Sam and I's little girl."

"Alright that's enough sweetness to open a sugar store. Jules, we finished the last room of the house three weeks ago.", Ed said.

"Oh, I know that you still had some of the blue mohawk that Wordy gave you on the back of your head." The guys looked shocked that I knew about what they did. "Oh yeah Sam did I forget to tell them that Natalie caught the whole paint war on film."

"Jules, I thought we were going to pretend to be surprised?", Asked Sam.

"Well I couldn't help it, Ed you and the guys looked like the three stooges painting Sadie's room." All the sudden the team's cellphones rang.

"We've been called in, sorry Jules.", Greg said.

"Oh, its fine go guys I'll be back at work before you know it."

Two months later

Greg Parker P.O.V.

The whole team is excited to gather outside of work and enjoy a normal part of life. Jules had invited the whole team to Sadie's birthday party.

"Guys we have thirty minutes till end of shift so let's do some house chores." After that the team left to finish things up before the end of shift. The last thirty minutes was filled with paper work and making sure that everything was set up for the next team that was coming on shift.

Julianna Callaghan P.O.V.

The guys would be here soon. This morning was so funny because Sam had forgotten about Sadie's birthday when I asked him. "Hey Sam, you know what today is right?"

"Jules it's July 16th.", Sam answered.

"Sam you really forgot what today is?" He looked at me with a blank expression. "Sam who was brought into the world seven years ago today?"

"Sadie but what does that have to do with today?" Sam asked missing the piont of the question.

"Sam am I going to have to spell it out for you?" He looked at me like he needed more of a hint. "Samuel William Braddock you did not forget your daughter's birthday, did you?" Sam went so pale that I thought he was going to faint. "Sam you are going to make this the best birthday that you have spent with her."

"Jules this is my first birthday with her and I completely forgot. I am a horrible father." Sam said almost crying.

"Sam you are a great father you just need to adjust back to living like a normal Dad. You always managed to call on her birthday while you were away it just snuck up on you this year. Sam go get Sadie ready for the party."

I heard a knock at the door not long after I sent Sam to get Sadie. It was Greg, Wordy, Lou, Rollie, Ed, and Donna. "Sam is getting Sadie she'll love that you guys came."

"Yeah it's about time I meet my honorary niece.", Donna said.

"Oh, she knows about you Donna she is so excited to meet you. She wants to know how she managed to get the coolest family in the world."

The party lasted two hours and Sadie had managed to get blue frosting on Sam's cheek. The guys had left about ten minutes ago after they helped with some of the clean up that needed to be done. Sadie was in bed asleep after a long day of fun with her family. I had just finished cleaning the counter when I felt strong arms wrap around my waist. "Sam, I swear to god if you try to smear that frosting on me I will make you sleep on the couch." I turned around to find that he did indeed still have frosting on his cheek. I grabbed a damp cloth from the sink and began to clean his cheek.

"Jules what would you say if I told you I wanted to have another kid some time in the near future.?", Asked Sam.

"I love the idea of another kid in the future. I do think that now is the perfect time to practice though." I squeaked in surprise when Sam scooped me off my feet and carried me to our room. "Sam quiet Sadie is just upstairs."

The next Day

Julianna Callaghan P.O.V.

I was at the physical therapy center for a check up to see how far along I was in my recovery.

"Julianna it's so nice to see you up and walking around without any difficulty.", Said Dr. Pepper.

"Please doc you can call me Jules everyone does."

"Okay then Jules you have recovered amazingly fast." stated.

"What can I say doc, I'm a fast healer, I've survived a lot of things that people think are impossible."

"That may be so, but you still have to wait two weeks until I will give you the all clear for work." said sternly.

"So, I can go back to work?"

"Yes, but I am going to send your Sargent your medical file, so you don't try to lie to him." stated.

"Well I guess paper work is better than nothing." I left the doctors office with the biggest smile on my face. On the way to my Jeep I called Sam to tell him the good news.

**"Hello?", Sam asked. **

**"Hey Sammy."**

**"Oh, Jules so how'd the appointment go?" ****Sam asked.**

**"Good. Sam you know phones have caller ID for a reason."**

**"Well apparently I only have your old number saved to my phone." ****Sam said.**

**"Guess I forgot that I changed my number when Sadie and I moved to Toronto."**

**"So, what did the doc say?" ****Sam asked.**

**"I can go back to work but no action for two weeks, but if I know Greg he'll find a way to make it four. I'm going to stop by work and surprise the team. Love you."**

**"Love you too my jewel." ****Sam said sweetly.**

I laughed at Sam's cheesy nickname, as I started my thirty-minute drive to the SRU. I was so happy to be able to get back to work even if it meant giving the team information from headquarters will be better than sitting around the house with Sam. It was nice for the first few weeks spending time with Sam and Sadie, but I missed working with team one. Sadie was at school most of the day and Sam was starting to get on my nerves with him constantly questioning me on if I should be doing something. I love him, but I am not going to sit and watch tv all day when I love being active. I mean I saw him following me when I told him that I was going for a short run and would call him when I was on my way back to the house. I was so not happy with him to say the least and ignored him for the rest of the night. I did find a solution to Sam following me by inviting him on my runs. When I proved that I was fine to run he started challenging me to a race. All of which he lost even though I knew he was taking it easy and letting me win.

I was so lost in memories that I arrived at work faster than I thought I would. I walked through the doors of the SRU for the first time in two months. It felt so great to be back in the building that felt like a second home. I made my way to Winnies desk to ask her where I could find the team. "Hey, Winnie, is the team in or did I miss them?"

"Jules they're in the gym right now its been a very slow day for them.", Winnie answered.

"Thanks Winnie."

"No problem." Winnie said.

I walked into the gym to see the guys and Donna sitting on the benches talking. "Well gee if I didn't know any better I'd say that your slacking off on the job."

"Jules what are you doing here?", Greg asked.

"The doc cleared me to come back to work on very strict orders."

"Let me guess no field work.", Ed stated.

"Ed you are way to good at guessing. The doc told me two more weeks of desk duty and I am cleared for action, but I'll still have to pass the recovery tests that are standard for returning to team one."

"Jules that's great news.", Donna said.

"Yeah doc thinks I'm some kind of mutant from a tv show."

"Well Rogue why didn't you just steal Sarges power of persuasion to tell your body that it was not hurt by the bullet.", Spike teased.

"Well first off, I would have had to had contact with Sarge and that would knock him out even if I did Gambit." Spike looked surprised when I told him that, while the rest of the team was looking at us in confusion.

"Can anybody decode the geek speak?", Rollie asked.

"Guys we called each other x-men characters, Spike is the geek I had four older brothers that really loved comic books."

AN: Hope you guys liked the chapter and if you want to know the name of the prequel to this story look at my Bio you might even see a summary of the story and the title to this book's sequel on my profile. Thanks for reading and tell me what you think of the story so far.


	6. Back to Work

Getting back to work

AN: How did you guys like the last chapter? It was so much fun to write. This chapter brings Jules back to work at the SRU, but something maybe standing in her way. Sorry for not updating in a while guys the explanation is in the authors note at the bottom of the chapter.

At the same time that Jules is on her way to the SRU

Roland Cray P.O.V.

I was trying to concentrate on the paper work, but I couldn't, I still felt so guilty because Sadie almost lost her mom because I didn't go down with the shield as soon as I realized that the subject was not there. I knew that she didn't blame me, but I blame myself every time I think about that hot call. I didn't feel like I could trust myself, I needed to talk to Greg. I walked up to Sarge who was in the briefing room and closed the door behind me.

"Hey Sarge, you have time to talk?"

"Yeah Rollie, what did you want to talk about?" Sarge asked.

"Greg I can't do this anymore."

"Rollie what are you talking about?" Greg asked.

"The stress of this job it's just too much."

"Rollie is this because of what happened to Jules?" Greg asked.

"No, I've been working this job for twenty years and it's just too much for me to handle, I feel like I'm gonna lose it if I continue to do this job any longer."

"Rollie this is what every single one of us goes through…" Greg started but I interrupted him.

"No, Greg I'm retiring as soon as Jules is cleared for duty."

"Rollie are you sure about that?" Greg asked with concern.

"Greg I won't last that much longer, I was going to leave at the end of the year anyway. I've been thinking about this for a long time."

"Well Rollie it has been nice working with you." Greg said sadly.

"Greg, I don't want you to tell anyone until Jules is back on team one officially."

"I can do that Rollie." Greg agreed.

"Thanks for understanding Sarge, and you don't even have to look for a replacement because Donna will be able to stay on team one."

The next week

Julianna Callaghan P.O.V.

The first week of desk duty passed really fast the only thing that happened was Donna Getting pranked by the team. Donna did ask me where they got the Cream cheese in her vest idea. She still remembered the hazing that I gave her when she was my partner.

"Donna you know I could never haze you."

"Oh, is that so I know it was your plan Jules." Donna said.

"Well you know that they got to break in the new rookie."

"Jules I'm giving you three seconds to run." Donna growled.

"Are you sure you wanna chase me?"

"You might want to get going." Donna snarled.

I took off towards the obstacle course.

"JULES WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOUR GONNA WISH THAT YOU DIDN'T.", Donna yelled.

I laughed as we ran through the obstacle course.

"Donna you know how it goes when you're the rookie."

"Yeah, well I didn't think that my old partner would help them." Donna yelled.

We had reached the wall you have to climb over. "Donna you know this is sad are you even trying because I'm still technically not supposed to do any of this stuff."

"It's that body of yours, you don't have as much to lift as I do." Donna said offended.

"Donna you and I ran the course at the academy when we were asked to show the cadets how it was done."

"Jules that was seven years ago when I had more energy." Donna stated.

"Donna we made the cadets shut their mouths about how a woman can't do the course as fast as a man could or that we could beat the record."

"Yeah, we showed them that it would be bad to underestimate because of gender." Donna said.

We continued to banter through the course, I got back in the swing of things. We reached the end of the course in no time.

Donna trailed behind me the whole time not getting close to catching me once. I reached the end of the course two minutes before she did. "Donna are you done?"

"Yeah Braddock I'm done." Donna said accepting defeat.

"Well you give quicker then you did when I put you through the wringer when we had to work as a team under cover."

"Jules that's different this time." Donna whined.

"How so because I believe we just set a new record for doubles on the obstacle course?"

"Your right Jules you and Donna beat the previous record that was held by Smithers and Todd, while one of you is still recovering from an injury I might add.", Sarge said.

"Come on you know me sarge I'm always the over achiever."

"Well I think that we can count that as a pass on part of your requalification test.", Ed stated.

"Really cause I'm pretty sure that my doctor would have smacked me upside the head if he had seen me do that." That's when I noticed Sam. "Oh shit." I muttered under my breath.

"Jules, I thought that the doctor told you that you couldn't do any strenuous activity?" Sam asked.

"Well you see Donna started it when she told me I had three seconds to run."

"Why was Donna telling you that you better run?" Sam asked his vioce becoming very stern.

"Sam you know that you haze the rookie of the team."

"Well what exactly did you do?" Sam asked in the same tone as before.

"The guys asked me what I did to Donna when she became my partner, I filled her car with shaving cream."

"Okay?" Sam responded looking confused.

"I told them to take all the plates out of her vest and fill them with cream cheese so that the first trip she took on the obstacle course she would be covered in cream cheese."

"Jules is this the reason you always won the prank wars that Nat told me about?" Sam questioned.

"Yes, Sam I had four brothers that always thought that it was so funny to prank their little sister."

"So that's why I saw you laughing and run towards the obstacle course?" Sam asked.

"Fuck! I thought you only saw me do the last obstacle."

"No, I saw the whole thing nice time by the way twelve minutes and four seconds for both of you." Sam complimented.

"Well this course is a piece of cake compared to jumping from roof to roof when the suspect thinks the cop will be too scared to hump after him." I said without thinking.

"Wait Jules you free run?!" Ed asked surprised.

"Well the first time I jumped to the roof of the next building chasing a guy I really didn't think about the fact that I was jumping to another building, I can also say that when I tackled the guy I was so not happy as we landed in a huge puddle in the center of the roof, or that after the adrenaline left my system my hands were shaking so bad that I had to let Donna drive us back to work."

"Yeah, she was always doing something like that without thinking it all the way through." Donna said.

"Hey, it saved our asses more times than either of us can count."

"Well that may be true but that doesn't mean that I liked it when it happened." Donna commented.

"Donna, I didn't like it either, but assignments don't always go the way that we planned. Anyway, bye guys I think I'm gonna get a stern talking to at home."

"Your right about that Mrs. Braddock." Sam said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Right after the team got done laughing at Donna

Greg Parker P.O.V.

The team and I made it to the front doors of the SRU when a blur with brown hair burst out the door with a blonde blur chasing after her. The team and I decided to go to the end of the obstacle course.

"Isn't Jules supposed to be taking it easy?" Ed asked.

"Yes, she is but have you ever seen Jules as a person that follows the rules."

"What the hell is Jules doing?!" Sam exclaimed.

He startled all of us because he had just suddenly appeared out of nowhere. 'Dammit Sam don't do that. All we know is that Jules ran out the door and that Donna is chasing her."

"Sarge could it be because of the prank that Jules helped us plan for Donna?" Spike asked.

"What did you guys do to Donna?" Sam asked.

"Well Jules told us that we should replace the plates of her vest with cream cheese." Ed started.

"Then Ed decided that it would be fun to run that obstacle course in full gear." Rollie continued.

"Then I might have tripped her on purpose." Lew said innocently.

"She had cream cheese all over her face and it got in her hair. We all laughed as she went to the locker room to clean up. After we stopped laughing we all started walking to the building when Jules came running out with Donna chasing her."

"Hey guys there all ready half way through the course and they've only been running it for about seven minutes." Ed commented.

"I think they might just set a new record for running the course for doubles."

"That record from team three has been standing there for to long about time team one holds that record." Ed commented.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time Jules broke a record."

"Hey Jules, got done in ten minutes that's her personal best." Spike stated.

Donna was done with the course two minutes later by which time Jules had caught her breathe while Donna sat down to catch her breathe.

"Donna are you done." Jules asked.

"Yeah Braddock I'm done." Donna said accepting defeat.

"Well you give quicker than you did when I put you through the wringer when we had to work as a team under cover." Jules said.

"Jules that's different this time." Donna stated.

"How so because I believe we just set a new record for doubles on the obstacle course?" Jules stated.

"Your right Jules you and Donna beat the previous record that was held by Smithers and Todd, while one of you is still recovering from an injury I might add."

"Come on you know me sarge I'm always the over achiever." Jules said confidently.

"Well I think that we can count that as a pass on part of your requalification test.", Ed stated.

"Really cause I'm pretty sure that my doctor would have smacked me upside the head if he had seen me do that." Jules commented. That's when she noticed Sam. "Oh shit." Jules cursed.

Sam Braddock P.O.V.

I was so not happy when I saw Jules running the obstacle course she better have a good reason. I thought while I waited for her to notice me. "Oh shit.", Jules said.

"Jules, I thought that the doctor told you that you couldn't do any strenuous activity?"

"Well you see Donna started it when she told me I had three seconds to run." Jules said.

"Why was Donna telling you that you better run?"

"Sam you know that you haze the rookie of the team." Jules said.

"Well what exactly did you do?"

"The guys asked me what I did to Donna when she became my partner, I filled her car with shaving cream." Jules said.

"Okay?"

"I told them to take all the plates out of her vest and fill them with cream cheese so that the first trip she took on the obstacle course she would be covered in cream cheese." Jules said as she looked down.

"Jules is this the reason you always won the prank wars that Nat told me about?"

"Yes, Sam I had four brothers that always thought that it was so funny to prank their little sister." Jules said.

"So that's why I saw you laughing and run towards the obstacle course?"

"Fuck! I thought you only saw me do the last obstacle." Jules said surprised.

"No, I saw the whole thing nice time by the way twelve minutes and four seconds for both of you."

"Well this course is a piece of cake compared to jumping from roof to roof when the suspect thinks the cop will be too scared to hump after him." Jules said.

"Wait Jules you free run?" Ed asked surprised.

"Well the first time I jumped to the roof of the next building chasing a guy I really didn't think about the fact that I was jumping to another building, I can also say that when I tackled the guy I was so not happy as we landed in a huge puddle in the center of the roof, or that after the adrenaline left my system my hands were shaking so bad that I had to let Donna drive us back to work." Jules said.

"Yeah, she was always doing something like that without thinking it all the way through." Donna said.

"Hey, it saved our asses more times than either of us can count." Jules said offended.

"Well that may be true but that doesn't mean that I liked it when it happened." Donna commented.

"Donna, I didn't like it either, but assignments don't always go the way that we planned. Anyway, bye guys I think I'm gonna get a stern talking to at home." Jules sighed.

"Your right about that Mrs. Braddock."

I opened the passenger side door of the Jeep for Jules, I then got in the drivers' seat and started pulling out of the parking lot. Jules was silent the whole ride back to our house. "Jules, I know you're ready to be on active duty, but you promised me that you would follow the doctor's orders."

"Sam, I know but I needed to get some of my energy out I was going stir crazy just giving the team information from the SRU building." Jules admitted.

"Jules you could have said that I think that we could have found another way for you to use all that pent-up energy I said suggestively." We had gotten out of the car at this point and were walking to our front door.

"Well Sammy I still have some energy that is just begging to get out." Jules said suggestively. She ran for the front door while I was stunned. I am so glad that Nat offered to babysit Sadie tonight. "Are you coming, or do I have to find another way to release my left-over energy?" Jules said as she entered the house. I didn't hesitate in running to into the house and chasing a giggling Jules all the way to our bedroom.

AN: Sorry for the long delay in getting this chapter out I needed some time to regain my mental health which is a very important thing a person should do every once and a while. I also had some family visit and I was not aloud to be on my laptop while they were here. I don't think this will happen again until college starts back up. This story is now going to be updated every two weeks instead of every week as I have another story that is going to be updated. I think this will make my chapters better and longer with more action, drama, romance, and danger. I do have a question for you guys how is the romance in this story should I add more to the fluffy moments between some characters? No, I do not and will not do smut if you want that you can read other fanfics to get your fill of that. This is rated M for violence, langauge, and other things.


End file.
